Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) methods.
Description of the Related Art
In a network environment, an Internet Protocol (IP) address is issued to a device connected to the network for a set interval. After the set interval, the device is required to renew the IP address or acquire a new one from the network. The dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) is a network protocol used by a DHCP server on a network to allocate IP addresses to computers without a network administrator.
With the advent of mobile computing devices and the desire to acquire a reliable network connection under various conditions, mobile computing devices such as mobile phones and laptop computers must be able to promptly recognize a network event when a network change in the network connection state or the IP address information takes place. As a consequence, the mobile computing devices can configure the network setting in a timely manner according to the network change, thereby delivering a reliable network connection.